


Inside Out

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Getting busted in a closet, Humor, Romance, Why Mai should teach Takigawa more things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thursday at the SPR offices and we all know what that means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

"What are you doing in my closet?"

Mai winced a little as Naru stared down at her. Here she was, sitting in the closet of the SPR office, huddled into a little ball. It never got used. Plus the fact no-one else knew about it was a bonus. Well, she thought no-one knew about it.

"Uh..." she trailed off. She knew why she was in there, and if she told Naru he would probably make her get out. As Mai contemplated if there was a good enough lie she could tell to prevent that happening, Naru stepped into the closet and shut the door behind him.

"And why are you in the closet?" Mai asked mockingly once she got over the small amount of shock and actually noticed the new addition to her hiding place. Naru just looked down at her before answering.

"Hiding," he replied. Mai nodded. Well at least he was thinking like she was.

Ever since she had taught Takigawa how to cook, he had deemed it necessary that his fellow workers be his taste testers. That would have been all fine and dandy, if only his cooking was actually edible. Sure they could eat it, but none of them would hesitate at passing up the opportunity. So each of the SPR members had taken steps to always be prepared on Thursdays. For that was the day he brought in his...creations for testing.

Lin locked his office door, Masako always set up lunches or such so as to avoid him, Ayako went on a date, John went to church, Yasuhara stayed behind after school and Mai would hide in the closet. Nice and simple. She had always wondered what Naru did because he too was never around when Takigawa came to visit.

"Okay then," Mai said, rocking back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she sat on the floor. Naru couldn't help but notice that his oh so innocent assistants skirt was hiked up dangerously high on her thigh. Clearing his throat he voiced another question.

"Why are you on the floor?" Naru asked, trying to distract his suddenly traitorous thoughts.

"So that if he looks in here, he won't see me," she replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I did," Naru replied smoothly. Mai sighed.

"Yes but you have eyes like a hawk. Him on the other hand..." she trailed off, leaving the statement open. She was surprised when Naru laughed. Actually laughed! Not that mocking chuckle of his that she had heard so many times that she was sure she could mimic to perfection.

"I guess you have a point there," he said. Mai sighed as she slumped back against the wall. And then yelped when an evil broom decided to poke her in the side. She rubbed the offended part of her as Naru shook his head and smirked.

"I'm glad you find my pain so funny," Mai muttered angrily. When she looked up from examining her side, there was a hand open right before her eyes. She looked up and Naru was staring back down at her. Raising an eyebrow, she took his hand. He pulled her up but, being Mai, she tripped on her own foot, sending not only herself, but also Naru, into the opposite wall. She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as she felt her face flare red.

Here she was, sprawled against her boss, and not to mention crush, in a very small, dark space.

'Well this day can't get much worse,' she thought bitterly. Right now, Mai would have gladly sat through a hundred of Takigawa's taste tests instead of being in the position she was. She hadn't even noticed that Naru hadn't let her go, or pushed her away for that matter.

Aforementioned boss was having just as hard time.

'Seventeen years. Seventeen years without a flutter and now my hormones decide now is a great time to kick into gear,' he thought ruefully. He was currently very aware of the fact that Mai was plastered all along the front of him. Trying to ignore the rest of her, he focused on her face, but that just made the problem worse. Her eyes were scrunched shut, her cheeks were flushed with color and her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth. Naru almost groaned at the sight alone.

'Maybe hiding in the closet wasn't such a good idea after all,' he thought, tightening his arms in an attempt to stop his thoughts from wandering to, or rather down his brunette assistant. Realizing suddenly that he was still holding her against him, thus making the problem worse, Naru promptly let go and watched as she stumbled back. As much as the closet would allow.

"Ha, sorry about that," Mai said, trying to calm the blush on her cheeks. She refused to meet Naru's eyes as she spoke though and rubbed the back of her neck. An awkward silence then engulfed the small closet. Mai jumped when, through the door, she heard the front door open. She knew it couldn't be Lin because he was already in his office. This meant that, unless the others had decided to hide here too, it was Takigawa. Neither Mai nor Naru realized they were holding their breath until they vaguely heard Ayako speak.

"Stupid Michael. Now I have to hide here," she said angrily. Ayako stopped when it became apparent she was not the only one in the office. "Hey what are you doing here?" Masako lifted her kimono sleeve to her mouth before answering.

"The same as you Ayako," she said. She stared at the girl for a moment before shaking her head. She then walked over and pounded on Lin's door.

"Come on Lin. We need somewhere to hide," the redhead said loudly. When she got no response she tried the handle. No luck. Lin had already locked it. Ayako huffed loudly before going over to Naru's office. The door was already open so she stepped inside. No sign of the black haired teen brought a smile to the priestess's face.

"Bingo," she said. She then called Masako in as John and Yasuhara entered the waiting room of the office.

"And what are you guys doing here?" she asked a little teasingly instead of simply closing the door. Yasuhara smiled coyly before answering.

"Hiding," he said. Shaking her head, Ayako pulled them inside the office too and shut the door.

Mai breathed out as a door closed again.

"If they had found us, no doubt this closet would have become a lot smaller," she mused quietly. Naru nodded in agreement. She sighed as silence took over once again. "I guess I really shouldn't have taught Takigawa how to cook," she said eventually.

"What he does is not called cooking. It's called murder," Naru replied. "I can only hope that yours is not like that. But then again, you did teach him." Naru knew he was trying to get a rise out of the girl. It was a lot easier to look at her when they were fighting because his mind didn't constantly slip into the gutter. He could almost hear her breathing get louder as she prepared to yell at him.

Just then, he faintly heard Takigawa's all too familiar voice ring through the room outside and knew that if she let loose, the whole hiding idea would go down the drain. And he'd be forced to eat that horrid food. Without a second thought, Naru grabbed Mai and slammed his lips over hers, as she was about to speak. What started out as an innocent attempt to keep her quiet, quickly turned down a very 'less than innocent' track.

Mai was shocked when Naru crushed his lips against hers. She felt him hesitate before pulling her against him completely. She gasped as her hands clutched at the fabric of his black shirt since there wasn't much else they could do.

Taking advantage of her surprise, Naru slipped his tongue into her mouth and lightly touched hers. The response was instantaneous. Mai pushed closer to him, so that every inch of their fronts were touching. Naru almost groaned at the feeling of her pressed against him like that.

All thoughts of the reason why they were kissing flew out of their heads as Naru ran a hand down Mai's side to grasp her hip. One of Mai's hands slipped up to curl into his raven locks as the other fastened in his shirt. She pressed against the back of Naru's head to deepen the kiss. She licked at his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly granted.

The hand on her hip squeezed as she traced her tongue inside his mouth. Both Mai and Naru's heads were swimming but, unfortunately for the pair, the need to breathe became impossible to ignore. As Naru felt Mai beginning to pull away, he placed butterfly kisses on her lips until she was eventually gone.

Mai was breathing heavily as she placed her forehead against Naru's chest. She could hear his breathing and heart beat as she stood there.

Naru could hear his heart beat in his ears as he tried to regain his breath. He never knew Mai could kiss like that, but he had to admit it was better than he ever thought it would be. Not that he ever imagined kissing his brown haired, short, skirt-wearing assistant. And he never, ever imagined pushing her against the wall of his office and showing her why he loved her short skirts as much as he did.

That thought sent what was left of his blood rushing to his lower half. He groaned and pushed his head back against the wall with closed eyes. Mai looked up when her boss groaned to find his eyes shut and face turned upwards. Glancing down, she noticed that the column of his neck was completely exposed and just begging to be kissed. Ignoring the voice of reason in her head, Mai reached up and pressed her lips against his pulse point. She silently wondered when she had become so bold, but at Naru's reaction, she realized she didn't really care.  
Naru's eyes shot open and he almost jumped six foot in the air when he felt Mai's mouth on his neck. That surprise quickly turned into a moan as she sucked lightly. His other hand released her wrist, which he had used to pull her closer, and grasped her other hip tightly.

Mai felt something hard push against her lower half and she instinctively rubbed against it as her mouth kissed its way down her 'victims' neck. Naru let out another moan but decided he would much rather hear her moaning his name. Lowering his head forced Mai to release his neck, giving him the chance to switch their positions. Mai was now pressed against the wall as Naru covered her. Just as Naru began nipping and sucking lightly at her neck, Mai heard Takigawa yell at the others for trying to hide from him.

She gasped and placed her hands on Naru's shoulders to try and push him away.

"Naru," she gasped out as he nipped at her collarbone. "We have to stop."

"And why would I want to do that?" Naru smirked against her skin. He slid his right hand down her hip to grasp at her thigh.

"Because...they might hear...us," she panted out. Naru grasped Mai's thigh and lifted it to rest at his own hip as he kissed her neck.

"Do I look like I care? You've teased me every day for two years with those skirts of yours and I wouldn't care if my parents were out there. There is no way I'm letting you go until I'm through with you," he said as though he were speaking with her casually in the office. Mai was about to argue back when Naru covered her lips with his own. This kiss was anything but gentle. It was rough, demanding and hungry. It was almost as if Naru was trying to devour her simply with his lips alone.

When he broke away, Naru ground his hips against Mai's and relished in the broken moan that slipped out of her. She pressed against his chest in a futile attempt to push him away but Naru just chuckled at her. He ran his hand along her thigh and watched as her eyes closed and she hissed at the sensations. She faintly heard something smash in the other room but paid it no heed.

"Naru..." she said breathlessly.

"What is it Mai?" he asked mockingly. Mai was about to tell him to let her go when something in her just clicked.

'You've wanted this for so long. Why are you trying to stop it?' her heart whispered. Looking into her boss's eyes, Mai noticed they were glazed over and he was panting slightly. Blinking once she let a sly smile work its way over her face. She then stretched up and whispered something she knew would get a good reaction from Naru.

"Hurry." Aforementioned boy smirked devilishly before lowering his head back to Mai's collarbone. The hand grasping her thigh let go to trail up and under the front of her shirt. Mai then lowered her leg slightly to wrap around his.

Mai dug her hands into Naru's hair to bring him closer to her neck. She could feel it as he smirked against her skin. The hand currently dancing across her stomach made shivers creep up her spine. The other hand soon joined it.

Naru quickly became very sick of leaning down so, in an act of genius (in his opinion), he grabbed both of Mai's thighs and lifted her up. Leaving her no other choice, Mai wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

"Much better," Naru said huskily as his hands resumed their work on ridding Mai of her shirt. Within moments, he had accomplished his task, leaving Mai's front completely bare to him. Almost. The only thing blocking him now was her white lace bra. Mai too had begun working on ridding her boss of his shirt. Something she accomplished with surprising speed. Naru chuckled as Mai pushed his shirt from his shoulders.

He bent his head back down to continue his assault on her neck and Mai was just about to moan when they heard someone yell at Ayako ot get the broom from the closet. The pair froze for a moment before jumping apart.

Mai hastily tried to throw her shirt back on as Naru did the same. The brown haired girl was sure her face couldn't get any redder. She had just been making out with her boss! In the closet of her workplace! With everyone else just outside!

Both Mai and Naru had just finished doing up the last buttons when the door swung open.

Ayako was a little shocked when she first saw the pair, but it quickly faded into a grin.

"So this is where you two were hiding," she mused, bringing the attention of everyone in the lobby. The priestess looked with narrowed eyes at Mai's shirt for a moment before smiling knowingly. Something Mai found very discomforting. Did she know?

"Not you guys too!" Takigawa exclaimed. "Is my cooking really that bad?!" Everyone remained silent until Mai spoke.

"Well, uh..." she sighed. Perhaps she really should just tell him the truth. Thankfully the blush on her cheeks had lessened considerably as she made her way over to the monk. "Yeah. It is.” He sat down on the couch and Mai instantly felt bad.

"How about a cup of iced coffee? Besides, it doesn't matter if you can’t cook. I still love you," she said with a smile and a wink. The brown haired man smiled back before nodding.

"Yeah, thanks Mai," he said. John, Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara all sat down too and apologized to Takigawa while Naru silently slipped into the kitchen. Mai was standing with her back to him as he smirked. She had just finished pouring Takigawa's coffee when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm still not finished with you Mai," Naru whispered huskily in her ear, causing the part timer to shiver. "And I have every intention of finishing what I started." With that he nipped at her earlobe before releasing her. He was about to leave when he turned around once more.

"Oh and Mai?" he said, drawing her gaze. "Your shirt is inside out." He then left and headed into his own office while Mai turned red once again. Crap!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction but as I have made more a move over here, I decided to bring some of them with me. I know a lot of people have been waiting for a second chapter on this one, and it is in the works, but first I need to finish bringing my other stories over. If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have a tag [here](http://myseryluvscompany.tumblr.com/tagged/adventures%20in%20fanfic) solely for that. This will be used for updates and posts about new stories. In addition, I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally over there.


End file.
